


Not Again

by Maximum124



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum124/pseuds/Maximum124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has dissociation, and really loves his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [prompt I made on tumblr,](http://shadow-the-yiffhog.tumblr.com/post/134034701089/ah-i-want-a-fontcest-fic-wheresans-just-breaks) ended up liking it so much I wrote a little thing for it. Its kinda...odd? very short, and probably confusing- but that's ok its kinda supposed to be. First thing im sticking up on AO3 woo.

The first time Sans became aware time had repeated he felt numb.

Everything from before was removed from his memory, replaced with a thick haze that felt unnatural. He was warned, and without that warning he probably wouldn’t be aware.

The second time he was aware of time repeating, Sans wondered if it really was the second time.

Every reset after that blurred together. People smiling, the sun setting, people hiding, dust blowing in the breeze-

Little fragments, small unclear memories of things that never actually happened.

But they did. And Sans unfortunately knew that as a fact. Every waking moment it weighed his soul down,compacted it. Crushing him. Hating how unclear they made themselves to him.

It just would not stop and it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn’t

* * *

Sans liked being alone, even before his life went to shit he cherished the little moments when the world was quiet around him.

Snow never actually fell in the underground. It was actually years of collected ice being blown around by the wind, so when the snow “fell” it was just being dropped by a breeze.

Sans had never really paid attention to that. Why should he care when the snow down here is all he knows of? It was just cold and wet.

He leaned back in his chair, hearing it creak against the floor of his sentry station. No human would be here today, he knew that. Even though he didn’t remember, this routine was all too familiar.

He didn’t like that feeling, the small weight in his gut when he seemed to successfully predict something. That small voice in the back of his skull saying that it didn’t matter what happened all the same.

Time would repeat.

Over.

And over.

And the small skeleton knew he would barely be aware that it had.

Sans closed his eyes, and let his racing mind fall asleep.

* * *

The aura that Sans’ brother had was overbearing for most, but he found it comforting- warm even. Papyrus had always been at his side for his entire life, and that one universal constant was incredibly comforting. Seeing the tall lean skeleton explain a puzzle he had just made, or the beaming smile he had after he came home from another cooking lesson-

Every one of those moments made Sans’ heart sing.

* * *

Sans eyesockets shot open, he was still in his chair, in his station, in the quiet forest.

Why did he feel like Papyrus was in trouble?

He didn’t even realize how panicked he had become till he found himself out of breath, standing in the living room of his house and finding that his brother was not there. Sans didn’t even remember how he got there in the first place.

Sans couldn’t remember anymore, was this a fresh timeline? Was it one that was about to end? Where was Papyrus?

Where was his brother?

Slamming the door behind him and trudging through the snow as fast as he could he just realized the town was empty.

_“Where’s Papyrus?”_ Echoed in his head as dread took slowly took hold of his body. _“Is he okay?”_

Every moment after that was a haze.

Time repeats.

But the worry still stayed with Sans.

_Is Papyrus safe?_

Time repeats.

_Please let him be okay._

Time repeats.

_Dear god let him be alright._

Time repeats.

_**Please-** _

* * *

Papyrus is not okay. He can’t be. Sans falls to his knees, there was his brothers scarf, moving with the wind and half buried in the snow.

The white snow had been stained a sickly black, and there was only one way snow got that color. Dust.

…

Time repeats.

* * *

This fragment was too clear, the burning in his stomach that it gave him jarred Sans back to reality. Maybe for once it was just a bad dream.

The small skeleton monster got up and strolled down the forest path back home, teleporting himself the rest of the way home.  he flopped down on the couch and sighed, dinner should be ready soon…

Sans peered into the kitchen, Papyrus wasn’t in there apron clad and happily stirring a pot on the stove.

The house was silent. Stepping out of the house, the town was silent.

Walking further Sans found the black stained snow again, and all the negative emotions come crashing down once more causing sans to slowly fall to the ground and sob.

This must be what hell is.

Time repeating, with nothing you do mattering.

Over.

And over again.

Time. Repeats.

* * *

There was loud knocking and a loud voice coming from the otherside of Sans’ bedroom door.

“Sans!” The voice boomed. “Sans if you don’t get your boney booty up I’m going to eat your breakfast too! Just to spite you!”

It was Papyrus.

Sans felt like he had been crying forever, but as soon as he recognized the voice, his brothers voice- somehow more tears welled up.

Sans bursted out of his room, almost knocking the taller skeleton over as he did.

His brother was here, he was alive and fine. Sans hugged him and sobbed into Papyrus’ pj top, it had a pattern of little ducks on it. It was adorable and it only managed to make Sans sob harder.

“Sans?!” Papyrus called out in a lower tone than before. “Sans why are you crying?!” Worry spread over his face.

Sans just gripped onto his brother tighter, while Papyrus started to hug back. Slowing petting Sans’ head, waiting for a response from him.

“Sans please…” He cooed, “Tell me what’s wrong, if you keep crying I’m gonna cry too!”

Sans chokes back a few tears before responding. “You…you know I re..really love you right?”

Papyrus blinks, “Of course I know Sans! I love you too!”

Sans wipes his nose before continuing, “I know, but….I mean I re-really…really…”  A few more tears work their way out of him.

“You’re every…everything to me, okay?”

Papyrus is surprisingly quiet, leaving Sans to fill in the silence.

“…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I don’t deserve you…” Sans mumbles, “Everything you do…you cook, you c-clean for me-”

Papyrus just hugs tighter and stays silent.

“Py you’re always there for me, no matter what I do, no matter how lazy I get, you always stand me back up. I love y…you for that! I love how you smile! How you always wanna work even if you’re sick, how you hum wh-when you clean, how y-you-”

Sans is cut off by Papyrus taking his head in his hands, leaning down and pressing their mouths together.Papyrus slowly nuzzling against Sans round skull, heat building up as he did.

Kissing between skeletons rarely had any mouth on mouth contact, they mostly consisted of small gentle head bumps and nuzzling. Papyrus ends up taking his mouth off of Sans’ and does this, giving a content sigh as he does. Taking immense pleasure in just being close to Sans, feeling the breath leave his nose and the shaking he was doing before slow down to a stop.

Sans unfortunately had had not been kissing back for the entire ordeal. Instead just letting blue magic pool around his cheekbones.

“Sans.” Papyrus says pulling away from the kiss. “I don’t know what made you so upset, but just as you said- I’ll always be here for you! No matter what! And I’ll always love you too!”

All of the sadness that Sans was feeling before disintegrates, instead being replaced by an overwhelming warmness for his brother.

“…Thanks…Pap…” is all Sans could say in reply. He really did mean it.

Papyrus stands up straight and smooths out the wrinkles on his duck print shirt, “No problem! Now come on! Breakfast is getting cold!”

Sans did _love_ his brother, and it turns out that he loved Sans just as much back.


End file.
